Estragos
by Lunaduct
Summary: Solo ella, eso era lo necesario para calmar los estragos de un corazón agitado por un sentimiento, nada más solo ella.


**Estragos**

Estaba sentado, en el frío piso, mi vista estaba perdida, no veía ni escuchaba nada, lo único que me conectaba al mundo estaba inerte, entre mis brazos.

Un frío cuerpo, ¿sólo eso quedaba?, una piel pálida, los ojos cerrados, su rostro vacío, ¿dónde quedaba las palabras, las sonrisas, ese ceño fruncido que me encantaba provocar y el sonrojo? en mis recuerdos quedaría guardado, justo en mi corazón, guardado con siete candados, para que sea inaccesible para los inescrupulosos, en mi mente quedarían sus palabras, como recordatorio constante de que fui feliz una pequeña parte de mi vida, pero nada más, sabía que no la volvería a ver nunca más y los recuerdos son solo ¡eso! Simples recuerdos.

No era justo, me dije. ¡Yo tuve que haber muerto! Poco o nada me importaba mi vida, no era tan valiosa, no era tan insólita, no era la vida del ser más perfectamente imperfecto que haya pisado este mundo, además estaba mi egoísmo, ese egoísmo porque yo siempre desee morir primero, esa maldad porque no quería sufrir la pérdida, pero vaya si el mundo es irónico, cruel y no cumple los caprichos de este pecador, y se burla matándola.

Por primera vez miré a mi alrededor, caras sorprendidas me veían, rostros que reflejaban pena, silencio absoluto, ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera se oía el respirar, todos eran incapaces de emitir sonido, eso me asustó, temía la confirmación de mi pesadilla, temía la realidad, solo abracé más el cuerpo inerte y grité todo lo que pude.

-¡AKANEE!- No lo pude evitar, quería oír su nombre, creer que todo esto no era real, temía que si no lo decía aceptaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto caí en cuenta, todas las cosas que le hice, los insultos, las bromas, los gestos, y ella aun así se había arriesgado y ella es la que estaba inerte, de mi parte jamás recibió lo que una diosa como ella se merecía, una palabra bonita, un abrazo, una rosa, un poema, nada, y luego un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, cuando entendí que jamás lo recibiría. Porque… porque… simplemente ella ya no estaba entre nosotros, lo que tenía en mis brazos era el cascarón vacío, le faltaba el espíritu indomable, su alma inquebrantable y su carácter.

Sin pensarlo mi alma y mi corazón se aliaron, sin evitarlo mi garganta se desgarró y grite las dos palabras que jamás me había permitido expresar pero que eran la verdad más pura que alguna vez dije…

-¡TE AMOOO!-Ya nada importaba, mi orgullo, dignidad y todo lo relacionado se habían ido al mismo infierno cuando no pude sentir su corazón latir, ahora es que me venía a dar cuenta que eso no tenía la más mínima importancia. Me lamentaba, me sentía miserable, mi mundo se derrumbaba, solo pude llorar, y abrazar más su cuerpo.

Pasó el tiempo, deseé con todo mi corazón que ella abriese esos ojos de nuevo, que le mostrase al mundo sus bellos orbes, que me sonriera, que me tocara.

Sin embargo nada pasó. Con el pasar del tiempo comprendí que estaba maldito, pero no por convertirme en chica, sino porque había perdido lo más valioso que tenía por una estupidez.

De pronto sentí un leve peso en mi hombro, era Ryoga que me veía con ojos llorosos, yo solo lo miré con furia, pero no hacia él, sino hacia mÍ.

-Ranma, ella ya está muerta-susurró él y yo deseé que nunca pronunciara esas palabras, sin poder evitarlo abracé más su cuerpo y lloré, lloré por todo, entre susurros le pedía perdón, y entre balbuceos le rogaba que despierte, de vez en cuando se oía: "no me puedes dejar solo, te lo prohíbo Akane" pero algo me decía que ya lo había hecho, y que realmente lo que quería decir era:"no quiero estar sin ti" (*)

De pronto empecé a sentir su voz, "Ranma" se oía, y yo solo me limite a cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar.

"Ranma" se escuchó de nuevo. Tal vez me estaba volviendo loco, pero no me importaba, solo quería seguir escuchando esa suave voz, pronto comencé a ser consciente de mi posición, en mis brazos ya no estaba el cuerpo de Akane, pero se podía escuchar más claramente su voz.

-Ranma, despierta, y deja de abrazarme. ¡Aprovechado!-dijo Akane empleando su fuerza para apartarlo, sin lograr moverlo ni un solo centímetro.

Ranma inconscientemente sonrió y sin poder evitarlo la abrazó aún más fuerte. Todo había sido un sueño, ella estaba viva, él estaba con ella, aún podía decirle lo que siente, aún había esperanza para que su alma no se pudriera.

-Akane-murmuró, ella inmediatamente se calmó, ella solo había ido a despertarlo, pero cometió el error de acercarse y terminó entre sus brazos, se giró y lo vio: surcos alrededor de sus ojos, restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, aún se podría apreciar un leve gesto de dolor, y sus manos, aferrándose a ella como si la vida se fuera en ello, sin poder evitarlo sus instintos la guiaron y lo abrazó, besó su cabeza y dejó que se calmara.

-"Todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo"-solo eso necesitaba escuchar, solo eso y nada más.

Eso fue suficiente para calmarlo, para calmar los estragos de una pesadilla, allí lo supo solo eso bastaba, ella.

 **N/A: Hola!** **Confieso que en un principio estaba tan triste que quise que esta historia fuera de drama al total, quería acabarlo justo donde está el asteristo (*) de hecho, por eso lo puse ahí, luego me dije que no podía ser tan mala.**

 **Besos y nos leeremos :3.**


End file.
